The Low Battery Crisis
by heroesneverdie-x
Summary: Marinette accidently uses up her phone battery when shes waiting for an important phone call, but her charger is currently in the hands of Alya. What is she supposed to do? (Originally written for the Everyday Object Challenge on the Miraculous Amino)


**A/N: This is my first fanfic that I'm posting on here. It can also be found on the Miraculous Amino under my account: sugar and stars. It might be a little out of character but I hope you like it!**

Marinette sat crouched in the chair by her desk, her eyes dangerously close to the screen of her phone. The rain pouring outside caused thumps that mended with the taps her fingers created. She typed furiously to text her cousin Bridgette every few minutes, going so fast it was almost comical. She had a lot pent up of energy and had no effective outlet. It would only disappear when she found out.

Find out what, you may ask? Well, she had applied to become an intern at Gabriel's, an job that was exclusive to only the best. Marinette's nervous energy was keeping her from doing anything without worrying about how she was going to rejected and prove she wasn't good enough. Worse, she would miss out on spending time with Adrien!

Trying to keep her mind off things, Marinette had tried to sew but she pricked her fingers one to many times. Her fingers had enough of that torture. She tried sketching, though the lines came out shaky and indistinguishable, not to mention she had serious creativity block at the moment. Many attempts at keeping herself busy had left her frozen in her chair and furiously typing.

She knew that her cousin didn't mind; they hadn't seen each other after Bridgette left for school in London after all, and Bridgette was always a bit of a chatterbox. Marinette didn't know realize how long she had sat glued to her screen until the dreaded notification popped up.

 ** _Low Battery_**

Marinette shrieked as she jumped from her seat, holding the phone at arm's length and nervously hopped up and down. She couldn't let her phone die, especially since she was supposed to be notified of her acceptance via call!

"Tikki!" Marinette called, turning to the pillow where a newly awakened Tikki sat.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" Tikki asked. The little Kwami had earlier given up trying to pry Marinette from her phone. It was keeping Marinette from worrying much more than she had earlier and it would do her good to contact Bridgette again. There wasn't much they could do in the rain either.

"My phone's dying! Help me find the charger!"

The two quickly searched throughout the room, Tikki phasing in and out of drawers and shelves and Marinette overturning almost everything.

"It's not here, Marinette!" Tikki said, floating in front of her chosen. "Do you remember where you left it?"

"No, I- wait, I lent it to Alya earlier today after hers got too torn up!" Marinette exclaimed. She checked her phone, eying the percentage she had left. "I should have enough battery to call her. She should still have it!"

She texted a "brb" to Bridgette (who replied with a thumbs up) and called Alya, biting her lips and growing more crazed after each ring.

"Hello?"

"Alya! I need my phone charger back. Do you still have it? Can you get it to me, right now if you can?"

"No can do, girl. I'm babysitting right now and I let a friend use it when after school."

"Oh no," Marinette started to groan but Alya continued.

"But I'll give him a call. I'm sure he can get it to you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Just hang tight."

And with that, Alya hung up. Marinette put her now dead phone down on her desk. She sat while Tikki tried to lighten her spirit. She jumped at the sudden ring of the doorbell, her maman calling her down. She rushed through the trapdoor and down the stairs, nearly tripping down the last three steps. She righted herself to come face to face with… Adrien?

Marinette blushed, realizing her crush had just seen her make an absolute mess just to get a measly phone charger. "Uh, h-hi Adrien!" she said, giving a small wave. Adrien only smiled as he revealed the charger from his coat pocket. He held it in his hand, holding it out to her.

"Alya said that you needed this and you said was an emergency. So I came over here as soon as I could."

Marinette took it from her his palm before clasping her hands together and bowing up and down. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank You!" She looked up and noticed his damp hair. "I can't believe you even went out in this rain just for me."

"It's no problem, Marinette. Anything for a friend," he said, oblivious to Marinette's blush. (And Marinette's parents' shipping in the kitchen) "What's the emergency anyway?"

Marinette paled, remembering what her whole predicament was about. She squeaked, "I- uh was supposed to get a call saying whether or not I got an internship at your dad's business and uh, I was so nervous I couldn't do anything; I ended up just sitting there, on my phone, and I totally wasted the battery! I need to go charge it!" She ran upstairs, nearly falling on her face for the second time that day in her haste.

She plugged in her phone, and anxiously waited for it to finally function again. A weight lifted off her shoulders as she had no missed calls. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't heard her trapdoor open.

"Marinette?" Adrien's voice said from behind her. "Can I come in?"

She turned and nodded, before looking back to her phone. "Luckily I didn't miss my notification call," she said, looking through the 'Phone' app. "I might still have a chance!"

"That's great, Mari!" Adrien said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You've already impressed my father before, I'm sure you'll make it in."

She blushed, "Do you really think so?"

He nodded as her phone started to ring. "Eep!" Marinette squeaked as she tossed the phone around like a hot potato. Thankfully she was able to get a hold on it due to it still being attached to the charger. She answered the call, saying, "Um, hello?"

Adrien gave her a thumbs up as the woman on the other end asked, "Is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Yes, it is."

The woman's voice was not upbeat but rather close to monotone despite her next message, "Congratulations Miss Dupain-Cheng, you have been chosen for an internship at Gabriel's. You will start next month and further instructions. That will be all."

"T-Thank you!" Marinette said, smiling wide.

The woman hung up as Marinette jumped up and down. She squealed with excitement before realizing she had company. She blushed embarrassed as Adrien chuckled. "Congrats Marinette! Maybe we can hang out more with your internship."

Marinette's mind was in a total high. She nodded, "That'd be great!"

Marinette could feel Tikki's congratulatory pats from inside her jacket where she was hidden. "Would you, uh, like to stay for dinner? My parents would love if you stayed longer," Marinette said, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as she thought.

"I'd love to."

And Marinette didn't think her life could get any better.


End file.
